particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecil van Raux
Cecil van Raux (born Jan Kludge, 17 February 3041; died 14 June 3069) was a radical Narikatonite nationalist, and founder of the far-right imperialist Narik National Army. He led the failed Narik Uprising against Darnussia in 3069, and was captured and executed. Despite his revolt being small at the time, it led to a chain reaction that eventually led to the breaking out of the Narik Wars 56 years later. He was martyred by the Narikatonite Empire, and his statue still controversially stands in Union Square in Merenbürg, United Commonwealth. Early life Cecil van Raux was born Jan Kludge on 17 February 3041 in Merenbürg, Darnussia. He was raised in a Lutheran Protestant household, and his father was a known local nationalist. He attended Narikaton University to study Narik, where he was introduced to the writings of Daniel W. Alois and Wilhelm Crule, among other historical Narikatonite nationalist figures. He became engrossed in romanticised tales of the Second Darnussian Civil War, and the old wartime empire. He counted among his idols Joshua C. Mastertoni and Claude Deimore, and falsely traced his ancestry back to believe he was the true heir of the Darnussian monarchy, and thus changed his name to the regal Cecil van Raux to reflect that belief. Foundation of the NNA The NNA was founded in around March 3067, although no specific date is certain. They strongly believed in a powerful, racially-pure imperial Narikaton, inspired particularly by the Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia. They had a five-point plan that was published and distributed far and wide throughout the uprising: *Narikaton must rightfully be independent of Darnussia. *Narikaton must be a powerful, imperial, and nationalist empire. *Van Raux is the true heir to the Darnussian and Narikatonite monarchies, and he must be placed on both thrones. *The Nariki people are the master race, while the Kozari people are sub-human. *The Lutheran protestant religion is the one true religion. Catholicism is the work of the anti-Christ. Under the 2820 Nationalism Act, the 3039 Race Hate Act and the 3033 Republic Act, the NNA was immediately illegalised. In May 3067, its headquarters were raided by the Police, and van Raux was arrested. He plead not guilty to charges of race hate, and militant Narikatonite nationalism, but sentenced to 2 years imprisonment. Released in August 3068, he immediately rebuilt his organisation, and began a process of armament and recruitment. He gained weaponry from far-right paramilitary organisations, as well as buying them on the international black market. His biggest target for recruitment were university students and impoverished army veterans. By June 3069, the NNA had an estimated 1,250 members. Capture and execution :Main article: Narik Uprising Following the disaster of the Narik Uprising, van Raux was arrested on 4 June 3069 when the Central Police Station was stormed. He was beaten by police, before being brought before a judge on the 5. His hearing lasted only 4 hours, and he was not allowed a lawyer. His 'defence' consisted mostly of rhetorical racist speeches, where he spoke of the 'grand martyrs of the glorious empire', referring to Imperial soldiers of the old Imperial era in Darnussian history. Legacy